


Infinity Gauntlet

by intellectual_desperado



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone is Dead, Major Character Undeath, Multi, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellectual_desperado/pseuds/intellectual_desperado
Summary: The heroes have failed in stopping Thanos from destroying half of the universe. All hope seems to be lost and challenging the Mad Titan who controls all six infinity stones may be a suicide mission.But if they couldn't protect the universe, they'll just have to avenge it.





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely speculation of what could maybe happen in Avengers 4 so I'm gonna try to keep this as canon as possible, but I was totally wrong about everything that I thought was gonna happen in Infinity War so what the hell do I know.

W A K A N D A

Natasha looked around at her allies, the ones that were left at least. Each one with a look of helplessness and despair at what they just witnessed and experienced.  

Thor sat on a log next to the raccoon he had appeared in the middle of the fight, both looking lost and dejected. Okoye was on her knees wide-eyed and shaking. Bruce clumsily made his way out of the Hulk Buster suit while wringing his hands and looking around at everyone trying to come up with consoling words, but failing. Steve still sat by Vision’s dulled body, next to a pile of ash of what Natasha presumed to be the only thing left of Wanda in the world. At this moment, Natasha was thankful for the KGB training that allowed her to compartmentalize her emotions.

 

" _Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I’m Russian.”_ She had told Thor’s brother once.

 

Except, it wasn’t a regime that fell. It was half the life in the entire universe. Natasha could feel the devastation creeping in from losing Sam, Wanda, and Vision in a matter of seconds. She had to push away any thoughts of Clint, Laura, and the kids because then she would totally lose it. Suppressing her emotions is what the team needed at this moment and thankfully it is what she was best at.

 

“We need to go back to the city and regroup...or make some kind of plan,” she said aloud snapping everyone out of their shell shock.  “People are going to be scared and confused. We need to tell them what happened here...and everywhere else.”

 

“What did happen here?” Rhodey asked still trying to comprehend the gravity of the situation.

 

“We lost. Thanos won.” Natasha replied bluntly.

T I T A N

Tony wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there replaying every moment of the aftermath of the fight with Thanos. Trying to wrap his head every scenario that could have produced a different outcome. One where he didn’t have to watch each of his allies turn to dust.

 _“Tony...it was the only way.”_ Strange told him before he faded away. Tony wouldn’t mourn him. If Strange had just held on to the time stone like he would, Tony wouldn’t be living his worst nightmare come true.

 

“Dumbledore knew the one way to win out of 14 million outcomes and he still let everyone die,” he scoffed out loud to himself.

 

While Tony wasn’t particularly fond of Quill and his team, they definitely didn’t deserve to go the way that they did. They all felt it, Tony noticed, they each had a look of fear and confusion as they turned to dust. At least The Guardians went as quickly as they realized what was happening to them. The kid wasn’t so lucky. He felt it and tried fighting off what he couldn’t control.

 

“ _Please Mr. Stark, I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go.”_ Pete had begged him and Tony did he best to hold the kid as tight as he could as if he could keep the kid from falling apart like the rest of them. To top it off, Parker had apologized to Tony as if we were the disappointing one in that scenario. Thanos’ knife through his body hurt less than holding Peter Parker as he disappeared from existence.

 

Tony almost forgot that he wasn’t alone, until a voice with a mechanical edge to it spoke behind him, “Get up. We need to go.”

 

“Go where, exactly?” Tony snapped at her. “if you didn’t notice, Thanos didn’t have the mind stone when he left this shithole planet. Which means, The Avengers lost and probably means that whole planet is looking shittier than this one.”

 

Nebula’s eyes narrowed at Tony’s sharp tone. By the look of her, Tony knew she could probably snap his neck in a millisecond and he no longer had a Mark suit to protect him. But Tony never knew when to stop poking a sleeping bear and he was way past caring what happened to himself.

 

“Thanos won. There’s nothing left.” He practically taunted her.

 

“There’s half the universe left and Thanos still breathes. He got what he wanted which is half the population gone so your measly planet likely still stands. Thanos considers himself merciful if anything.”

 

Tony scoffed at that. “You called what he did merciful?!”

 

“No. But that’s what he considers it. If you want to beat Thanos, you must first understand him.”

 

“How the hell am I supposed to understand the logic of crazed alien killing half the universe, Smurfette?”

 

Nebula had to swallow her rage. She was doing her best to not injure or kill Tony due to his condescending tone, but she needed him alive if she was going to take down her father.

 

“Before my father nearly killed you, he showed admiration for your knowledge. Said you were cursed with it like he was. That is not something he has ever done. The sorcerer said this was the only way, if you are so knowledgeable don’t be foolish enough to think he gave Thanos the time stone just to spare only your life and don’t waste his sacrifice.”

 

 _“Don’t waste it,”_ Ho Yinsen begged Tony what felt like a hundred years ago. He had sacrificed his life to make sure Tony could escape that godforsaken cave and keep him from making weapons that killed his people. That started all of this, Tony thought. Trying to honor Yinsen’s legacy and correct the legacy his own father and Obadiah had left for him. Tony wondered if he had taken S.H.I.E.L.D.’s advice and stayed in the shadows if all of this would have happened. Vision had the data of Earth-threatening occurrences that came after Tony had revealed himself as Iron Man. Tony didn’t even want to think about the Ultron situation.

 

Tony began to think about the people who had laid down their lives for a part of or a result of his causes. Ho Yinsen, who had suffered at the hands of terrorists with Tony’s weapon and still died to save Tony. Phil Coulson, who died when going toe to toe with Loki because he believed in what the Avengers could accomplish. Pietro Maximoff, who died at the hands of his creation, Ultron. Rhodey, who lost his legs when helping Tony fight the Avengers who didn’t agree with the accords. Half the universe dying at the snap of Thanos’ fingers after Strange traded their lives for Tony’s. It seemed that Tony, despite his best effort, could not protect anyone.

 

 _“We can’t protect the Earth, but you can be damn sure we’ll avenge it.”_ He promised Loki during the first alien invasion in New York.

 

“We can avenge them,” Tony muttered aloud. Nebula snapped her head towards Tony with a hopeful and deadly glint in her black eyes.

 

“Exactly,” she replied. “How do we propose we do so?”

 

“Alright, if you’re right in assuming Earth is still standing and that means there must be some Avengers left standing.”

 

Tony felt a twinge in his chest. He hadn’t even begun to think of the aftermath on Earth and who else he may have lost today.

 

“Avengers?” Nebula inquired.

 

“Yeah we’re a….we were a team that protected Earth from big threats,” Tony informed her.

 

“Just as The Guardians were protectors of the galaxy?”

 

“I guess. Though from the looks of them I don’t know how they ever managed to make it through the day,” Tony mused.

 

“They _were_ idiots,” Nebula conceded. “Except for Rocket he was probably the most useful one besides….my sister.”

 

“That Gamora chick was your sister, I gather?” Tony asked.  


Nebula gave a curt nod in reply.

 

“Sorry for your loss.” Tony weakly offered, knowing it would do nothing to actually comfort his new ally.

 

“The boy...was he your son?”

 

“No...ah he was….a protege I guess,” Tony answered. Knowing that wasn’t nearly enough, to sum up, what Peter Parker meant to him, but thankfully Nebula didn’t press further. These were two beings that weren’t in the business have being emotionally vulnerable with strangers.

 

“So these Avengers,” Nebula started, “they couldn’t hold Thanos off enough to protect the last infinity stone, what makes you think they will be able to help us defeat him now?

 

“Pure rage and a hatred of losing might be a good motivator to get the job done a second time,” he offered. “Also, some of ‘em have powers, which will make it better than just you and me going up against your daddy dearest.”

 

Nebula considered Stark’s argument and seeing she didn’t have any other alternatives to killing her father…

 

“Okay, Terran, we will go to your planet and converge with your Avengers.”

 

“Alright, Blue, how do you propose we get there?”

 

“My ship is destroyed, but the Quill must have hidden the Milano somewhere close by. Once we locate it, I’ll be able to navigate us to Terra.”

 

Tony nodded and struggled to his feet, his side still burning from the stab wound. Nebula observed him for a moment understanding that Stark was not a man who would ask for help when he clearly needed it. Nebula moved to Tony’s wounded side and to help take off some of the pressure he was placing on himself.

 

“Thanks,” Tony mumbled.

 

“Don’t mistake this for kindness and charity,” Nebula groundout. “I don’t need you slowing us down or injuring yourself further.”

 

“Noted, Furiosa.” He quipped.

 

“Two more things, human. If you call me anything else, but Nebula during our time spent together I will take great pleasure in psychologically and physically mutilating you.”

 

 _This chick is what I imagine an unhinged Romanoff to act like_ , Tony thought to himself.

 

“Got it. And the second?”

 

Nebula and Tony continued shuffled in unison to the Milano for a few more moments before Nebula answered, “If the time comes when we face Thanos and have the upper hand...I get the killing blow.”


	2. Chapter 2

T I T A N 

 

After a short time of searching, Nebula and Tony finally came upon The Guardians’ ship. They climbed on to the ship and Nebula helped Tony into the co-pilot chair on the navigation deck. Nebula fiddled with the control panel and an access denied signal popped up a few times. After her tenth try a Pacman signal popped up indicating that she was totally locked out of the navigation controls. Nebula let out an enraged huff and punched a hole in the controls. 

 

“Turns out Quill wasn’t a total idiot and left an encryption on the controls,” Nebula explained 

 

“Meaning?” 

 

“Meaning that we won’t be able to fly the ship without the voice command of a Guardian,” she ground out moving away from the navigation deck. 

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“Rocket and Groot, two other Guardians, weren’t here for whatever reason. If I can get a message to them and hopefully they have a ship to get us off this planet.” 

 

W A K A N D A 

 

It was taking the team longer than it usually would to get back to the city due do their soreness. About halfway back a frantic, muffled voice arose from Rockets pocket. 

 

“Rocket, come in, can you hear me?” 

 

The group paused and looked at Rocket who was quickly taking a comms device that resembled a retro walkie-talkie from his backpack. 

 

“Nebula? S’that you?” Rocket spoke into the device. 

 

“Yes,” Nebula replied on her end, “I’m stuck on Titan with a Terran named Stark.” 

 

Everyone’s head perked up at the mention of Tony’s name. Bruce even muttered out an, “Oh thank god.” 

 

“He says he needs to get to Earth to rejoin some team of his. They call themselves the Avengers,” Nebula continued.

 

“Yeah I’m familiar with ‘em,” Rocket replied. “In fact, I’m with ‘em on Earth right now. You need the coordinates to the planet?”

 

“No I need a ship and I can’t navigate the Milano because…” Nebula hesitated. “I can’t navigate Quill’s dumb ship because it's damaged. Do you have a ship?” 

 

Rocket nodded at Thor, who reaffirmed his grip on Stormbreaker and moved to Rocket’s side. 

 

“I got something a whole lot faster than a ship,” Rocket answered. “You sit tight we’ll be there soon.” 

 

Thor and Steve exchanged a look. Thor waited until the Avengers’ de facto leader nodded in approval to pick up their estranged teammate. Thor lifted Stormbreaker to the sky and bolt of lightning rained down to connect with the ax. The team leaned back and glanced away as the force of the multicolored Bifrost swept Thor and their new ally away. 

 

Steve lowered his head and let out a relieved sigh that Tony was alive. Natasha nudged Steve with her arm to urge him to follow Okoye back to the city. 

 

“You think you’re ready to see Stark?” she asked in a casual tone, but Steve knew her well enough now to hear the subtle concern laced in the question. 

 

“Probably not,” Steve answered honestly. “But I’m gonna have to get ready.” 

Steve gave Natasha a small, sad smiled that she returned. Their expressions darkened the closer they got to the city, bracing themselves to take in the damage that Thanos inflicted everywhere. 

 

T I T A N 

 

Gamora and Tony sat in the on the entrance ramp of the Milano waiting for their companions to come fetch them. Gamora glanced at Tony who kept fidgeting uncomfortably and holding his wound. He was in pain, Nebula noted. Nebula respected him for trying to keep his pained concealed, it's exactly what she would have done. It wasn’t until Tony paled and began to sweat that Nebula started to have a slight concern. She didn’t have experience with healing wounds, whenever she was injured her father’s cronies treated her by replacing flesh with mechanical parts. 

 

She noticed that Tony was prodding at the substance he had used to cauterize the wound. He had a curious look in his eye as if he wanted to tear the substance off to inspect what was festering inside him. 

 

“Stop touching it,” Nebule snapped at him. “You’ll only make it worse.”

 

Tony sighed, “You’re right. I’ll just get Bruce to patch me up once we get back t--” 

 

Tony was cut off by a roaring sound and a beam of bright light coming from space. Nebula sprang up from her seated position and a knife in hand. She was ready for a fight. 

 

“You might wanna put that away!” Tony yelled to her over the noise. “You’ll scare our ride away.” 

 

The noise and the light cleared away as soon as it had come to reveal Thor and Rocket.  

 

“Where the hell were you keeping that thing, anyway?” Tony asked her nodding at the knife.

 

Nebula threw him an annoyed glare and without breaking eye contact slipped the knife into an inconspicuous pocket on the thigh of her pants. She then brushed past Tony to greet their friends. Tony just rolled his eyes and limped along behind her.  Thor and Rocket were already walking towards them to meet halfway. Thor made a hard and fast beeline for Tony. 

 

As soon as Tony realized what was about to happen he let out a small, “Oh boy,” under his breath. 

 

“STARK,” Thor bellowed as he wrapped Tony in a bone-crushing hug easily lifting Tony off the ground. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you, my friend.” 

 

Tony struggled for air for a moment, “Thor, buddy, it's great to see you, but I have a stab wound situation you aren’t helping out with.”

 

“Oop,” Thor said immediately releasing him. “Sorry about that. That is a serious wound. How did you come about that?” 

 

“Try to go toe-to-toe the not-so-jolly purple giant and he stabbed me with my own knife.” 

 

“You tried to face Thanos with only this small, blue companion?” Thor asked in disbelief. Nebula stirred and nearly growled in anger. 

 

“She seems small but she’s scrappier and more murderous than she looks,” Tony warned. “We had more help too, but... uh once Thanos got his hands on the Time Stone he peaced out of this planet and not too long after they--” 

 

“Turned to dust?” Rocket cut in. Tony’s head snapped towards Rocket, gaping at him. 

 

“The raccoon can talk?!” 

 

“Who are you calling raccoon, asshole?” Rocket asked in low, dangerous drawl. 

 

“YOU!” Tony replied, “It's what you are!” 

 

“Tony, my friend, you are mistaken,” Thor stepped in. “My companion there is clearly a rabbit.” 

 

Tony gaped at Thor with a mix of disbelief and annoyance. 

 

“How is this conversation important right now?!” Nebula groundout. “Stark, the rodent’s name is Rocket.” 

 

“The Rocket that you said the only one from Quill’s team that wasn’t a complete idiot?”  Tony asked. 

 

“The one and only,” Rocket replied. 

 

Tony threw his head back and let out a deep sigh. “Alright, whatever. This day can’t get any weirder so I may as well team up with a raccoon.” 

 

“Rabbit,” Thor corrected not so slyly under his breath. Tony rolled his eyes in response. 

 

“Not so fast, where are the rest of the idiots?” Rocket asked. Tony looked at Nebula who had her eyes fixed on the ground. She doesn’t do emotion and she knows Rocket does his best to hide it when in reality he was the most emotional Guardian. She raised her head to meet Rockets eye about to explain but she could see it in his eyes that he was beginning to realize what had happened.

 

“A-all of them?” Rocket asked her weakly. 

 

“Quill, Mantis, and Drax went once Thanos got his hand on the final stone,” she explained. “My father captured Gamora on Knowhere and used me to get her to confess where the soul stone was hidden. They went to Vormir to retrieve the stone. Thanos returned, Gamora didn’t.” 

 

Rocket’s fought back the tears stinging his eyes and his small twitched. He took a few labored breaths and shifted his gun from his back to his hands. Rocket let out an enraged scream and fired his gun at the Milano, effectively blowing up one of the wings. Nebula threw an unimpressed glance at the ship and turned back to Rocket. 

 

“The twig too?” It was a statement more than a question. Nebula knew Rocket would never leave Groot behind with a group of strangers.  Rocket hung his head in grief. 

 

“Yeah...he went like Quill, Drax, and Mantis.” 

 

“Do you feel better after blowing up the ship?” 

 

Rocket shrugged his shoulders, “A little.” 

 

Rocket and Nebula turned their attention back to their companions when Tony stumbled and regained his balance by stabilizing himself on some Titan debris. His free hand hovered on his wound. 

 

“I think it’s time we get back to Earth so I can get patched up guys,” Tony hissed out. Thor and Nebula flanked each side of Tony to help support his weight. Rocket lingered close by. 

 

“A journey on the Bifrost may make you even weaker,” Thor warned. 

 

“Eh well, it's a good thing I seem to be hard to kill,” Tony replied. Thor let out an amused grin and once again raised Stormbreaker to the sky to be swept up by the Bifrost.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me. I'm still in mourning.


End file.
